1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a squeezing and dispensing device for progressively advancing the contents along the inside of a collapsible tube such as a toothpaste tube. More particularly, the present invention relates to a squeezing device which includes a winding key having an annular gear disposed along the end portion thereof and a gear holder for engaging the teeth of the gear for preventing the collapsible rolled tube from releasing from the winding key.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many of the prior art squeezing and dispensing devices for progressively advancing a collapsible tube are very complicated and not practical, thereby rending them unacceptable for commercial applicability or availability. Such squeezing devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,652,950 to Major, 3,473,698 to Ballin, 3,920,157 to Yeung, and 3,885,708 to Parry.